Traditionally, portable compressors for compressing gas, such as air and natural gases, have a single integrated unit design. The various components for the compressor are mounted and assembled sequentially on a single chassis or frame. Because the compressor components mount onto the chassis or frame sequentially, it is impossible to assemble different portions of the compressor at the same time in order to reduce assembly time. Furthermore, mounting many components directly on the compressor chassis or frame is often difficult and physically challenging. Assembly in this manner may thereby cause unnecessary physical strain or injury to assemblers.
Although other industries have employed modular techniques to aid in assembly or servicing of equipment, such as the vehicular and industrial tool industries, such modular techniques have not addressed the modularisation of mechanical components of an apparatus for ease of assembly in combination with minimisation of assembly time.